Coração em duas rodas
by Akasuna no Luna
Summary: Corria pela emoção de ter a vida colocada em cheque mate a cada curva perigosa que fazia. Corria pela sensação do   aumento de velocidade. E corria por algo maior que eu. Corria pela sensação de liberdade.


**Coração em duas rodas.**

O caminho foi se abrindo em minha direção conforme avançava com a minha kawasaki ninja 2009 mais recente lançada. Impecavelmente preta e vermelha ela chamava a atenção de qualquer um. Todos conheciam a minha moto.

Usava uma roupa de couro preta botas igualmente preta e um capacete negro com o desenho dos uchihas atrás dele. Aquele era eu.

Estava em uma avenida com carros motos de todos os modelos estilos e donos. Uma movimentação realmente grande e todos me saldavam.

-Sasuke-chan... –Ouvi uma voz fina e irritante ser pronunciada no momento que parei minha moto e retirava o capacete. -

Suspirei bagunçando os cabelos negros.

-O que foi? –perguntei. -

-A Sasuke-chan quanto tempo que não nós vemos... –Sakura veio grudar em um dos meus ombros com sua saia curta um top rosa e uma blusa de couro por cima. -

-Desgruda Sakura. –Disse sacudindo meu ombro. -

-A Sasukinho não faz assim comigo... –Ela fez um bico estranho e me segurou pelo braço. - Venha meu deus, você vai correr com um corredor novo, mostre a ele quem é o Meu Sasuke!

Ela disse entusiasmada enquanto puxava meu braço.

Suspirei me parando e puxando meu braço de volta ao lugar.

-Vá à frente mais sem encostar. –Ordenei e ela não pareceu se abalar. -

Odiei o fato de só ter percebido o jeito que ela me chamou de seu só depois de ter encontrado meu irmão.

-Com quem dessa vez? –Perguntei retirando a blusa de couro e deixando a mostra minha blusa azul marinho. -

-Não sabemos o nome, ele não quis dizer... –Disse somente e depois me encarou. - É conhecido como Noite. De onde vem recebi muitos comentários que ninguém o vence.

Olhei para Deidara que estava abaixado consertando um carro de Itachi.

Suspirei.

-Ele ofereceu cem mil para correr com o nosso melhor corredor. –Itachi disse enquanto levantava os bolos de dinheiro do banco do carro. - Ele já correu com três dos nossos melhores e todos perderam.

Ele suspirou.

-To achando que vou ter que colocar o Hidan pra correr... –Itachi disse enquanto cruzava os braços. - Da sua chave da moto! –Itachi disse. -

Joguei a chave para ele.

-Sasori, vai checar a moto do Sasuke. –E jogando de volta a chave para Sasori o vi caminhar até a moto. -

-O que vai colocar eu para correr? –Era raro Itachi me colocar para correr. -

Eu era bom, um dos melhores, mais havia sofrido um acidente há pouco tempo e quase perdi as pernas.

-Você que sabe Sasuke, mais decide rápido se vai. –Itachi estava se virando quando deidara o chamou para checar algo. -

-Eu vou. –Disse somente me virando. - Aumente a aposta para trezentos mil e quinhentos o vencedor leva tudo, e o perdedor nunca mais voltará a correr aqui. –Disse indo em direção a moto. -

-Sasuke... –Itachi me chamou. -

O encarei.

-Não perca! –Ele me olhou e logo desviou os olhos indo ajudar Deidara.-

Nós éramos assim, a aposta era feita verbalmente e apenas uma vez.

-Não vou perder! –Disse mais baixo do que queria indo até minha moto. -

Cheguei até minha moto logo vi Sasori a acelerando e todos em volta olhando.

-Sua moto está bem. –Ele disse. - Mais o freio está muito novo tome cuidado na hora de frear ele pode te matar.

Sasori disse me jogando as chaves.

Sorri.

-Não matou na ultima vez não matará agora. –Disse subindo na moto. -

-Não seja tão convencido Uchiha. –Vi Karin se aproximando. -

Com um capacete em mãos ela sorriu quando chegou bem perto.

Dando-me um selinho ela se afastou.

-É para dar sorte.

-Sorte ao diabo! –Rebati colocando meu capacete vendo Sakura aproximar-se dela para brigar. -

Garotas fúteis.

Subindo na moto e terminando de colocar meu casaco fui até a linha de largada.

Esperando meu concorrente se aproximar estava ficando ansioso. O melhor corredor contra mim. Estava em êxtase.

Vi as pessoas abrindo espaço e uma moto cinza igualmente a minha kawasaki mais a dele era de modelo antigo.

O som do ronco da moto me dava êxtase e a antecipação por aquele momento me enlouquecia.

Ele se aproximou. Usava uma capa de couro por cima da roupa me impedindo de analisá-lo. Notei botas negras em seus pés com um leve salto. Capacete igualmente negro com algumas estrelas espalhadas por todo o capacete. Ótimo meu concorrente era gay.

Suspirei e o vi virar a moto e a colocar atrás da linha de largada. Ele me olhou.

Vi ele incentivar a moto com sua mão a roncar. Aquele ronco me despertou e me fez gemer de excitação. Era aquilo que mais amava.

Fiz o mesmo olhando.

Era o comprimento entre os corredores.

Virando sua cabeça para frente o vi aumentar a potencia segurando o freio enquanto acelerava a moto.

Abaixei a viseira e fiz o mesmo.

Sakura estava em minha frente segurando uma fita rosa no ar.

-QUANDO EU ABAIXAR! –Ela sorriu. - PRONTO? –Perguntou olhando para o corredor ao meu lado. Ele assentiu. - PRONTO? –Sorrindo maliciosamente para mim ela perguntou o mesmo. -

Tendo meu aceleramento como resposta ela abaixou o tecido e antes mesmo de vê-lo encostando ao chão eu parti.

Sentia a emoção das rodas contra o chão do asfalto. A sensação de liberdade me tomando e a dor nos pulsos tamanha a força que segurava o guidão. Era aquilo que me excitava!

Meu rival estava à frente desviando de carros em manobras perigosas e acelerando cada vez mais.

Acelerei minha moto na intenção de passá-lo, sentindo a velocidade subindo pelo meu corpo.

Aproximando-me mais notei que a capa voava para trás daquele pedaço negro da noite. E notei algumas... Curvas?

Tirando minha atenção do rival o passei olhando apenas para o transito a frente tentando evitar bater em algo.

Gritei em êxtase quando vi a policia logo à frente. Era pura diversão aquilo.

Noite como fora denominado meu rival veio ao meu lado e passamos juntos pela blitz parada na estrada.

Ouvindo som de sirenes ligadas aumentei a velocidade.

Noite virou em um rumo diferente. E aquilo me instigou a segui-lo

Virando minha moto na mesma direção o segui.

Ele fazia manobras perigosas, pulando de algumas rampas improvisadas para lugares de difícil acesso a policia em seus carros.

O vi entrar em uma rua de um bairro nobre da cidade e se meter em uma ruela apertada até mesmo para motos que nem as nossas.

Passei a sua frente quando notei que ele diminuirá a velocidade.

O guiava para fora daquele bairro que conhecia tão bem, fazendo mais manobras perigosas.

Já havíamos saído da estrada e virávamos ruas e mais ruas. A policia estava em todo canto.

Ergui um braço para fazê-lo me seguir e parece que consegui.

Fui em direção a um único lugar que sabia que estaria seguro.

Minha moto roncava com a vontade de ri cada vez mais rápido. Chegando perto do meu destino diminui a velocidade entrando em um estacionamento. Subindo pelas rampas rodando que me levavam até o topo parei no final deles.

Ouvi meu acompanhante chegar igualmente ali e parar a moto.

Desci e fui à direção da janela olhando para baixo.

-Merda! Eles estão cercando tudo.-

O vi apoiar as mãos no tanque da moto uma pose estranha para um motoqueiro. Suas pernas pareciam curtas se o salto o ajudava a manter seus pés no chão e segurar a moto.

O vi descer e podia jurar que vi pernas torneadas através da calça de couro justa.

Que isso Sasuke? Analisando um homem?

Virei de frente para a janela novamente.

Ele caminhou ao meu lado e olhou para baixo ainda de capacete.

Senti um cheiro de perfume feminino subir pelo nariz e o encarei.

-Cara tu é gay? –Perguntei mais rapidamente do que imaginava. -

O ouvi rir, uma voz fina de mais. Definitivamente ele era.

Vi suas mãos em luvas de couros irem até o botão que prendia o capacete e solta-lo.

Logo retirou o mesmo e fiquei surpreso ao ver aquilo.

-Uma... Uma mulher? –Perguntei dando um paço atrás. -

Ela sorriu e olhou para baixo.

-Se pegarmos aquela via ali, passando rapidamente pelo centro da cidade conseguiremos chegar à Avenida principal.

Ainda estava em choque.

-Mais a rua que estávamos correndo fica embaixo...

Ela sorriu e chegou mais perto.

Vi seus olhos perolados me olhando. Nunca havia visto olhos tão belos quanto os delas.

-Faremos loucuras Uchiha! –E sorrindo a vi puxar o cabelo longo e negro para fora da capa os soltando do rabo de cavalo. -

Os cabelos negros iam até a cintura e davam aos olhos perolados uma aparência sexy.

-O yeah! –Sorri a vendo colocar novamente o capacete. - Podemos não conseguir. –Disse vendo as viaturas reunidas embaixo. -

-Se não conseguirmos eu pago minha fiança mais a sua e nunca mais apareço na cidade.

Ela caminhou para a moto.

-E se conseguirmos? –Ergui uma sobrancelha. -

-Você me beija e quem ganhar fica com o dinheiro e eu vou embora do mesmo jeito. –A vi ligar a moto e fiquei sem jeito. -

-Te beijar? –Perguntei. -

-É por quê? O pequeno Uchiha tem medo de beijos? –Perguntou sorrindo abaixando a viseira enquanto ligava a moto. -

Subi em minha moto colocando meu capacete.

-Não será só um beijo noite! –Disse enquanto ligava a moto e tentava alcançá-la.

Saímos com a moto igualmente no mesmo tempo e fomos cada um para uma direção. O quarteirão tinha duas ruas e no final nós encontrávamos nela.

Correndo como loucos e sentindo a pulsação subindo desviamos de varias viaturas e logo estávamos na Avenida principal. A vi tomar a frente e empurrar a moto para a sarjeta pequena que havia na avenida principal para baixo. Fiz o mesmo ficando em pé na moto para dar o apoio na hora de cair. Pulamos da Avenida até o nosso destino e corremos.

A moto dela não agüentou muito a pressão e vi faíscas saírem da mesma. Mais ela não desistiu.

Chegamos à reta final e logo notei berros e assobios enquanto parava a moto numa freada brusca.

Eu havia vencido. E em certo ponto ela também.

Desci da moto sendo recebido por braços e comprimentos.

Eu havia ganhado a corrida.

Itachi veio a minha direção e me entregou a bolsa com dinheiro.

Sorri e ergui ao alto.

Vi quando as pessoas abriam espaço para o convidado especial.

Sorri.

-Ganhamos. –Disse rindo soltando a bolsa no chão. -

Com os dedos indo à direção do capacete ela soltou o mesmo e o retirou. Escutei arfadas e muitos assobios quando juntamente ela retirou a capa de couro mostrando seus trajes mostrando seu corpo perfeito.

-É ganhamos.

Sorri e a puxei para mim em um beijo desconhecido que me fez ficar mais excitado que uma corrida. Minhas mãos correrão pelo corpo indo de encontro ao seu traseiro. A puxei para cima. E assim que terminamos o beijo ela sorriu.

-A proposito Uchiha! –Ela disse indo ao chão e pegando seu capacete. - Eu sou Hyuuga Hinata.

Sorrindo ela o colocou e foi até sua moto.

A vi sair e sorri em êxtase. Eu havia ganhado em todos os sentidos.

Hyuuga... Nunca esquecer esse nome.


End file.
